


The Cure to a Boring Shift

by Imzadi_Deanna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Genderbend, Improper use of medbay and gamma shift, Roleplay, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi_Deanna/pseuds/Imzadi_Deanna
Summary: Straight up this is just female bones fingering female Jim in medbay. That’s it. That’s the whole (hole) thing.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Cure to a Boring Shift

**Author's Note:**

> So. For their full names I used Jennifer and Lenora and while obviously you picture who you picture in your head I definitely saw the fem!cast for these two as Lily James and Mary Elizabeth Winstead

There was a certain luxury of being on Gamma shift; while also being part of the skeleton crew that remained behind on shore leave.

Bones couldn’t tell you exactly what that luxury was, however, as she organised the anaphylactic medications by colour. Again. Changing the order from the alphabetical arrangements she had sorted them into . . . Five minutes ago.

Sure. She could crash on the cot in her office. There wasn’t any patience currently hogging any of her bio beds. There was no pressing research. No active experiments.

Not. A. Damn. Thing. To. Do.

Someone must have heard her complaining a little too loudly though as at that very moment the medbay doors swooshed open.

Revealing one Jennifer T Kirk.

”Good evening, Doctor Bones.” She sang as she sauntered into Lenore's once peaceful medbay.

Bones could tell the reason Jim was here the moment she started to walk towards her. The coy biting of her lower lip, how her thighs seemed to be rubbing together higher than necessary as she walked.

Jim was fucking turned on. And by the wild look in her eyes had been for a while.

 _This_ was the luxury of gamma shift!

“Hardly evening anymore, Jim.” This was going to be good. But. . . She was going to play it cool. No need to let Jim see she was just as eager.

Yet.

“True. But I’m finally off shift. Well almost.” Said Jim. “Told Spock I was going to give you a performance review.”

“During Gamma shift. While the majority of the crew is enjoying shore leave?”

“Yup.”

“While there’s no one else here. While I’m not handling any medical emergencies?”

“Yes?” It came out as more of a question.

“Hardly seems like a good time to be judging my performance, Jim.” She couldn’t help but tease Jim, loving the pouty look on her captains face as she made her work for whatever it was she had planned.

“Maybe I have a medical emergency?”

“If it was an emergency. You’d be anywhere but here with me darlin’.” Bones could hear her southern drawl emerge as Jim draped herself over one of the Biobeds, hair falling loosely down her back.

Fuck she was a sight.

“But doctor,” Jim fluttered her eyelashes, arm coming up to rest over her forehead. “ I think I have a fever.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” She asked.

Jim smiled at her from under her arm, legs spreading provocatively on the bio bed. Bones swallowed around the saliva that had begun to pool in her mouth. Letting her eyes roam over Jim's body as she slowly walked towards her.

“A fever, huh?” She said, trailing a hand up Jim’s calve as she came closer. “Any other symptoms?”

Jim grinned wolfishly as bones played along, “Yes doctor. I can’t sit still. And if I think about what’s got me going I start to shake.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Uh-huh, and you wanna know the worst part?”

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

Jim hummed before she sat up. “I think it’s better if you perform an exam, doctor.”

Lenora watched with rapt attention as Jim trailed her hand along her inner thigh, raising up the hem of her uniform to reveal . . .

Jim wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Bones thinks her knees turned to jelly.

“What. What exactly is the problem?” She stumbled out her reply.

“It’s the strangest thing doctor. I think of you and I _ache_.” She said. “All I can think about is your hands, I’m sure your talented fingers are the cure.”

Any other time. Lenora would be having a field day teasing Jim for her corny wording. As it was though she couldn’t stop staring at the present between Jim’s legs.

Trailing her hand the rest of the way up Jim’s leg Lenora then ran a finger over Jim’s folds, feeling the heat radiate off the swollen lips, fingers easy gliding along Jim’s labia with how fucking wet she was.

“Fuck, Jim. All this for me?” Lenora dragged a finger through Jim’s wet folds, her finger drenched as she began to tease the top of her clit with the lightest stroke.

“Yeah.” Jim agreed, eyes already beginning to shut as electricity shot up her spine. “Get so turned on thinking about you, touched myself earlier and it wasn’t enough. All I could think about was how much better it would be if it was you.”

“I’m here now.” She ran her fingers up and down the length of Jim’s sex, her other hand rubbing up and down jims thigh as she placed gentle kisses along her jaw.

“Ngh, Bones.” Jim panted. Spreading her legs wider as bones slid two fingers inside her. Hips undulating, fucking herself on Lenora’s fingers.

“Think I found the source of your problems, Darlin’.” Bones cooed, sliding her fingers against jims silky insides. Jim pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders, kissing at any available skin she could get over Lenora’s medical scrubs. “I can feel you throbbing around my fingers, how long you been like this?”

“Since alpha shift. Woke up. So fucking turned on. Needed you.” Jim gasped out, struggling to remain coherent enough. “Thought it’d go away. But then. I’d think of you. Your fingers. Your voice. And-”

Jim cut off with a loud moan and Leonard grinded the palm of her hand against Jim’s clit, moving so she could rub against it with each thrust of her hand.

“Fuck bones, c’mon.” Jim groaned as Lenora kept up her slow pace. Slowly dragging Jim towards the edge with every crook of her fingers. Moving the arm that wasn’t anchoring her to bones she reached down and grabbed at her wrist, trying to force her to move faster.

“Impatient.” Bones slid her fingers out of Jim, moving until she could place Jim’s hand on the bed. A silent warning for her to keep it there before she moved back to her sex, teasing at Jim’s clit again before diving back in with her fingers.

“You gonna come for me?” Bones teased. “I can feel you dripping down my wrist.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jim rushed out, clenching rhythmically around Lenora’s fingers. “God love your fingers bones. Wanted you all day. Fuck.”

Bones sucked on the skin of Jim’s neck, leaving a dark mark which she proceeded to bite and then sooth with her tongue.

“Len, Len, fuck, oh,” Jim cried out, head thrown back as she pulled bones closer, squeezing around bones fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

Bones rubbed her through it, pressing against Jim’s clit with her thumb as she continued to gently thrust her fingers along her walls, rocking with Jim’s twitching hips. Feeling herself throb with every little whimper Jim let out as she came down from her high. 

“Now, darlin’. Were my fingers the cure or do we need to see if my mouth can do the trick?” Jim lunged forward, kissing Bones with more tongue and teeth than actual lips but fuck if it wasn’t perfect.

This was definitely a good way to spend Gamma shift, and they still had a few hours until M’benga arrived to take over for Alpha. She could take her sweet time winding her girl up and feeling her come apart under her fingers, her tongue, her-

A throat clearing near them startled them out of the moment. With a squeak Jim shoved Lenora backwards.

“Ms. Spock.” Len greeted, glaring at the woman.

“Dr. McCoy.” She said, not looking away from Jim. “Captain. You said to find you after the shift ended so we could do those reports. However I feel like now would be more suitable.”

“Right. Right yes. Of course.” She jumped off the bed. Legs shaking as she fiddled with her dress, trying to pull it lower and smooth out the wrinkled as she made her way over to Spock.

With Jim’s back turned Lenora glared openly at Spock, bringing her fingers to her mouth she licked them in an exaggerated motion before sucking them into her mouth.

Spock’s eyes widened. Her posture became even straighter as her already green blush darkened noticeably.

“Where shall we do this, Commander?” Jim said, already back to being the chipper captain.

“I think your room will be . . . Sufficient.” Spock shot Lenora one last look before falling in line with Jim, hand coming up to rest on Jim’s lower back. Not so subtly pushing her faster towards the exit.

Lenora rolled her eyes as the medbay doors shut behind them. She fought the urge to rub herself against the corner of the biobed as she began to pull the no longer medically clean sheets off it. Frustrated that she didn’t even really get to taste Jim when she had her spread beneath her.

Her own shift would end soon enough anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I’ve got Two (2) femslash fics in the works and, while they’re a lot of fun, are content heavy and I just really wanted to write a fun little thing. So I did!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! comments are very very appreciated.


End file.
